


Горячо/Холодно

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Секретный запас Шерлока пропал, и он убеждён, что его спрятал Джон. Джон решает сделать его поиск немного более увлекательным... для себя... играя в маленькую игру.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 7





	Горячо/Холодно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Warmer/Colder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/572918) by [kedgeree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kedgeree/pseuds/kedgeree). 



− Джон! − взревел Шерлок, выбегая из своей комнаты и театрально взмахнув полами халата. − Что ты с ними сделал?

Удивлённо заморгав, Джон посмотрел на Шерлока поверх кружки с чаем, который собирался выпить. 

− Сделал с чем?

− Мой новый секретный запас, Джон. Они... Они были спрятаны, а теперь исчезли. Что ты с ними сделал? − Шерлок нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу, уперев руки в узкие бёдра.

Джон поставил кружку на столик рядом с креслом. 

− Понятно.

− Я жду, Джон.

Джон скрестил руки на груди; выражение его лица было серьёзным. 

− Я думал, что ты завязал. Ты так хорошо справляешься.

− Я всё ещё жду.

− Я, конечно, не собираюсь просто отдать их тебе. Найди их сам, если они тебе так нужны.

Шерлок нахмурился и оглядел комнату. Бросившись к камину, он поднял череп и заглянул внутрь.

− Холодно, − сказал Джон.

− Что?

Джон постарался, чтобы его лицо ничего не выражало. 

− Холодно.

− Нет, мне не холодно. Я стою рядом с камином.

Джон вздохнул. 

− Шерлок, когда ты приближаешься к тому, что ищешь, я говорю «тепло», а когда ты отдаляешься, я говорю «холодно». Это игра.

− Почему я должен играть в игру, чтобы получить свои собственные сигареты? − усмехнулся Шерлок.

− Ну, может быть, мне для разнообразия скучно. И это бы меня позабавило. − Джон улыбнулся, увидев возмущённое выражение лица Шерлока, и самодовольно добавил: − А по-другому ты их не найдёшь.

− Ну, это мы ещё посмотрим, − пригрозил Шерлок.

− Холодно, − мягко ответил Джон, взяв свой чай и сделав большой глоток. Он откинулся на спинку кресла.

Что-то проворчав себе под нос, Шерлок бросился к столу и начал рыться в ящиках, беспорядочно разбрасывая их содержимое по всей комнате.

− Холодно.

Шерлок нахмурился и начал вслух описывать то, что звучало как случайное сочетание мест, где он будет искать дальше, и способов, которыми он хотел отомстить Джону, с парой идей, которые могли бы несколько тревожно вписаться в обе категории. А потом он побежал на кухню.

Джон услышал, как звякнула разбросанная по полу посуда. 

− Холодно! − крикнул он.

Звон прекратился. Дверца холодильника открылась, послышалось ещё какое-то бормотание, а затем какой-то хлюпающий звук.

Джон поёжился и быстро сказал: 

− Холодно!

Дверца холодильника закрылась. Шерлок вышел из кухни и решительно направился в комнату Джона, бросая на него самые мрачные взгляды.

− Холодно.

Шерлок развернулся на месте, добавив к своему продолжающемуся диалогу немного креативной брани.

Джон хихикнул, услышав, как тот с шумом и проклятиями спускается по парадной лестнице. 

− Подавленная оральная фиксация. Слишком много выходит, слишком мало входит.

− Что ты сказал? − крикнул Шерлок с лестницы.

− Я сказал − холодно! − крикнул Джон в ответ.

Шаги застучали по лестнице обратно. Шерлок прошёл на середину комнаты, остановился рядом с креслом Джона и сердито на него уставился.

− О-о-о... Тепло. − Джон сделал ещё глоток чая.

Выражение лица Шерлока мгновенно изменилось с раздражённого на заинтересованное, и он пристально посмотрел на Джона. 

− Тепло?!

Джон молча поднял брови.

Шерлок склонил голову набок и посмотрел на кресла. Он плюхнулся на пол перед своим кожаным креслом и потрогал подушки.

− Холодно.

Шерлок повернулся на коленях к креслу Джона и снова впился в него взглядом. 

− Ты действительно наслаждаешься жизнью, не так ли? Сидишь там весь такой... − он рассеянно махнул рукой в воздухе, − милый и уютный, пока я страдаю.

− Да, наслаждаясь! Значит, я теперь «милый», да?

Шерлок нахмурился.

− Кстати, тепло.

Шерлок посмотрел на кресло Джона. 

− Вставай! − приказал он.

− Ох, как невежливо. − Джон покачал головой. − Холодно.

Шерлок закрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул через нос. 

− Не мог бы ты встать? Пожалуйста.

− Конечно. − Джон неторопливо сделал глоток чая, а потом встал и улыбнулся. − Тепло.

Шерлок заглянул под подушку Джона и сунул под неё пальцы.

− Холодно.

Шерлок на мгновение растерялся, потом резко поднялся и встал прямо перед Джоном.

− Тепло.

Шерлок очень внимательно оглядел Джона с ног до головы, и выражение его лица плавно сменилось с угрюмого на отчаянное. Он опустил голову, чтобы посмотреть на Джона сквозь длинные тёмные ресницы, и надул пухлую нижнюю губу. 

− Джон? Разве ты не видишь, что мне нужна твоя помощь? Мне это очень нужно. Почему бы тебе просто не помочь мне? − Шерлок осторожно коснулся руки Джона.

Джон откашлялся, в горле у него слегка пересохло. 

− Ох... Очень хорошая попытка. Холодно.

Шерлок театрально вздохнул, выпрямился во весь рост и надменно скользнул взглядом по Джону сверху вниз. А потом он нахмурился и пристально посмотрел на Джона. Уставившись на него, он склонил голову набок.

Джон почувствовал, как краска приливает к его лицу, но он поднял подбородок и стал ждать.

Шерлок, казалось, пришёл к какому-то выводу, основанному на внимательном наблюдении, и по его лицу скользнула лёгкая, заинтригованная улыбка. Протянув руку, он похлопал Джона по джемперу, нащупывая нехарактерные для него прямоугольные блоки.

Джон ухмыльнулся. 

− Тепло.

Шерлок развернул Джона и похлопал его по спине и рукам.

− Тепло, − бросил Джон через плечо.

Шерлок засунул пальцы в задние карманы джинсов Джона. Джон слегка поежился, когда Шерлок провёл ладонями по его ногам. Это было щекотно.

− Тепло.

Шерлок резко развернул Джона и слегка встряхнул, будто сигареты могли выпасть из него, как из сломавшегося автомата.

− Ой! Холодно.

− Прости. 

Опустившись на колени перед Джоном, Шерлок ухмыльнулся. Потерев свои руки, он провёл ими по передним карманам Джона, по ногам и бёдрам.

− Тепло, − чуть хрипловато сказал Джон.

Всё ещё стоя на коленях, Шерлок глубоко вздохнул и несколько секунд смотрел прямо перед собой, а затем, казалось, заметив, куда упал его взгляд, быстро поднял голову. Он сделал ещё один глубокий вдох.

− Джон. Твои «подсказки» подразумевают, что мой секретный запас спрятан где-то на твоей персоне; я тщательно тебя сейчас обыскал, но безрезультатно. И всё же ты продолжаешь говорить «тепло». Если только ты не предлагаешь мне в следующий раз провести полный обыск, что потребует некоторых дополнительных материалов... − Он бросил на Джона крайне угрожающий взгляд. Джон сглотнул. − У меня начинает складываться впечатление, что ты... − он снова стиснул зубы. − Не... Понимаешь. Отдай... Мои... Сигареты.

Джон поджал губы. 

− Ты совершенно прав. Здесь нет сигарет. Я уничтожил твой секретный запас на прошлой неделе.

− Что? − Шерлок встал.

− Здесь нет сигарет, − повторил Джон чуть громче. − Ты же завязал. Мы же договорились, помнишь?

− Но ты же сказал − тепло. Ты играл нечестно. Если мне не становилось теплее, то какой смысл во всём этом?

− Ну... ты сходил с ума от скуки, не так ли? И, ну... Если ты открыт для этого, я мог бы... Также предложить... Совершенно другой вид отвлечения. − Джон облизнул губы и потянулся, чтобы взять руку Шерлока, скользя большим пальцем, чтобы погладить мягкую кожу на внутренней стороне его запястья. Шерлок удивлённо на него уставился. − Потому что сейчас мне гораздо теплее. − Глаза Шерлока расширились. А его губы приоткрылись. И, к удивлению Джона, его щеки начали краснеть. − А ты как думаешь?

− Итак... − Шерлок понизил голос. − Это больше не игра?

− Нет, − Джон снова погладил Шерлока по руке и серьёзно посмотрел в его красивые глаза. − Это больше не игра.

Через несколько минут Шерлок и в самом деле напрочь забыл о сигаретах.


End file.
